fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gruvia
|magic1=Ice-Make |character2=Juvia Lockser |kanji2=ジュビア・ロクサー |romaji2=Jubia Rokusā |alias2=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (former) Phantom Girl (by Freed) Juvia-chan |age2=17 (X784) 17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Water Magic |imagegallery=Gruvia/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Gray X Juvia (Gruvia) is a semi-canon pairing between the Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. About Gray and Juvia Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is one of the main male protagonists in the Fairy Tail Series. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His dark blue member stamp is located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, the most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, a former an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. As she becomes a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair off. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, and is seen wearing a Fairy Tail emblem instead. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by Deliora, the demon. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful Ice Mage who Jellal claimed that she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up before seeing Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be turned into ice. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find the other strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked Makarov for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. However, Makarov told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make the rain stop, but it only make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was known to be in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain around her. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team, the Element 4. Relationship Gray and Juvia share a one-sided relationship, with Juvia at the giving end. Gray, on the other hand remains either oblivious or uncaring to the Water Mage's advances. Usually Juvia will look for ways to catch Gray's attention, although her attempts usually end up in disaster or comically ignored by Gray. Juvia also has a tendency to stalk Gray, whether she does it hiding in the dark watching Gray at the Guild, or even following him during missions. She will also give her 'love rivals' her signature glare whenever she thinks they get too close to Gray. Despite all these possibilities, Juvia is still persistent and has been persistent since her dream of Gray. Ever since she has been determined that Gray is her love, even if that means he has a love for someone else. Despite this, she is shown to have strong feelings for Gray, as shown when Meredy was able to use Maguilty Sense on her and Gray, a spell that can only work which depends on the strong bond between two people. For his part, Gray seems not to know about Juvia's feelings towards him despite her many attempts to tell him. He does treat her like he would with any other guild member, although he sometimes feels weird by her actions, such as the time she asked him to spank her. He does have a strong reaction when Lyon Vastia declares his love for Juvia. When Lyon attempts to take Juvia out, Gray strongly reacts against it, stating that Lyon shouldn't take his fellow guild member. Lyon then proposes that if Lamia Scale wins they will have Juvia, and if Fairy Tail wins, they'll return her back. Gray incredulously points out to Lyon that she is Fairy Tail's and Juvia reacts by saying that Gray may pick either her or Lyon. Gray then states that Juvia had no idea what is going on, indicating that Gray really knows what he and Lyon is fighting for. Gray and Juvia have done a Unison Raid once again, holding hands, to attack Lyon and Chelia Blendy at the fifth day of Grand Magic Games. This action makes Lyon jealous, and Chelia unconciously said that they are wonderful, leaving them full of openings. Gray and Juvia won the match, and Juvia wont let go of Gray's hands, leaving them like that, while Gray struggle, but he didn't succeded. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team. After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia Lockser and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master. Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Breakspell. She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of away to stop the robot.Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and is reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets Gray's resolve and is under the impression that he and Lucy are an item, which prompts Juvia to declare Lucy as her unforgivable rival in love. During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out. Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Loke Arc After the Guild War between Phantom Lord against Fairy Tail, with Fairy Tail being victorious, the guild is consequently disbanded by order from the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity. Tower of Heaven Arc Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a Dark Mage searching for Erza Scarlet. Juvia defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his Shadow Magic to darken the entire room. Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack. However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of Shadow Magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway. Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal. She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe, and effortlessly fights off the guards inside. No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who has already freed herself. She tells everyone to leave but she is then talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref. Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's earlier suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends. As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers,Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection. Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza. They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal. Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside. Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives. As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally joins Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival Arc When Team Natsu return to the guild, they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel Redfox, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't last long, however, as the two Dragon Slayers soon cause a large brawl. A reporter, Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, comes the next day to write about the guild. Gray asks who the reporter is and Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. The reporter asks Gray why he was always undressing to which he angrily replies that he is not a pervert. But Gray was already in his underwear, to which Juvia pointed it out for him. The master also instructs Gray to accompany Juvia on a mission, since she is a new member. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a week later, Gray and the others are seen watching the girls showcase their talents until a member of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen, appears during Lucy's performance. Evergreen then reveals that she turned all the girls to stone. Soon, the other two members, Bickslow and Freed, make their entrance along with Laxus. Laxus proposes a game to find out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, and Natsu replies with much enthusiasm. Laxus holds the girls hostage and threatens to smash them if the men don't participate or break the rules. With a time limit of three hours to find and defeat them before the girls crumble to dust, the members of Fairy Tail rush out and the Battle of Fairy Tail begins. After Laxus is defeated, the guild still decides to participate in the Fantasia parade. During the parade, Gray and Juvia perform on the same float as the king and queen of a frozen kingdom.They, along with the rest of the guild, also signals to the excommunicated Laxus that they will always be looking out for him. Daphne Arc Gray returns to the guild after being gone for a few days. He tells Natsu about a rumor he heard in a nearby town that a lady named Daphne has spotted a dragon. With this information, Natsu heads out along with Wendy Marvell to go meet her. This, however, was reveal to be a false and Gray, who later shows himself, was said to be working along side Daphne. With that, a fight between Natsu and Gray begins and ends with Natsu being trapped in Daphne's invention: the Dragonoid. Soon after Lucy and Erza arrived at the scene and Daphne revealed her plan to everyone present, Macao Conbolt, Elfman Strauss and Wakaba Mine came and knocked out Gray to bring him back to the guild. When they went back and told everyone what's going on, Cana Alberona asks Gray what were his intentions are. Juvia defended Gray saying that he would never betray the guild. Gray stopped Juvia mid-sentence saying he is ready to speak to the master. After explaining everything to the master and to everyone else, Gray was soon accepted back. The guild then aims to defeat Daphne and her lizardmen. Gray later takes Juvia and together they perform a Unison Raid on the Dragonoid. This injures and defeats all of the Lizardmen successfully. When Gray noticed Natsu's weird behavior while inside the dragonoid, he and the othe other members of the guild starts insulting Natsu which made the machine go berserk. With the help of Gajeel and his Iron Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu was able to escape and defeat Daphne and her Dragonoid. Edolas Arc Gray returns to the guild amid the celebration of Wendy and Carla's induction into Fairy Tail. He is especially greeted with enthusiasm by Juvia, who almost drowns him and a few other Fairy Tail members with her waterfall tears as she expresses her worry. A few days later, Gray teaches Juvia how to eat some Caramade Franks while Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan watches them, wishing that their relationship was like theirs. Gray and Juvia, along with the rest of the guild and Magnolia town, is then sucked into Edolas by the Anima. Thanks to the efforts of Mystogan and Team Natsu, the effects of Anima are reversed, returning all the magic back to Earthland as well as restoring everyone from the guild and the entire cityback to normal with no recollection of the event whatsoever. Like the rest of the guild, Juvia hears of Team Natsu's adventures in Edolas. She learns from Happy that he and the others had met an alternate version of Gray who was in love with an alternate Juvia, who sported her original hairstyle. Depressed, she goes back to wearing her original hairstyle and attire from before she joined Fairy Tail, and despairingly wishes to go to Edolas. Tenrou Island Arc A few days after the team returns from Edolas, Gray, like several other guild members, started taking up numerous jobs to gain recognition for the annual Fairy Tail event. The next day, the master appears alongside Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts to announce the start of the annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. Gray and Juvia are announced as one of eight candidates who will be participating. After the ceremony, Gray and Juvia are seen talking to the others about the trial. At first, Juvia wants to quit the trial because she wanted to be Gray's partner, however, Gray tells them that he already has a partner, Loke, who shows up and tells Lucy that their contract has been suspended for the duration of the trial. Lisanna, who had recently returned to Fairy Tail from Edolas, decides to become Juvia's partner since she had a good relationship with Edolas Juvia, though Juvia naturally views her as another rival for Gray's affections. A week later, they, along with the other participants, head towards the island and complains about the scorching heat despite it being winter. Gray strips so much that he even removes his underwear, much to Juvia's enjoyment. After the master appears and tells the teams about the first trial, The two of them are trapped in Freed's runes, along with several others. After the runes are removed, Gray freezes the ocean to make a path and slide to the island while Juvia easily swims to the island in her watery form alongside Lisanna, who uses Take Over to transform to her fish form. Gray and Loke manage to choose a battle path and face off against Mest and Wendy. Their fight ends somewhat quickly as they had managed to knock out Mest, and they go on ahead. When Gray and Loke meet up with the others, the master arrives. When the master announces how Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow, and how Natsu managed to clear Gildart's barrier and passed, he expresses great surprise. He later asks the master about how Juvia and her partner Lisanna are doing, and is somewhat disappointed when the master says they met up with Erza and lost. Juvia, who selecyed Route D, encounter Erza as her opponent. She and Lisanna face a difficult challenge against Erza, who wears her Sea Empress Armor to nullify Juvia's water magic. Despite putting up a tough fight, the two are defeated and eliminated from the trial. During the second face of the trial, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza went back to the resting place. There they meet up with Mirajane who tells them how she lost to Elfman and Evergreen. Mirajane openly ponders the idea of Elfman and Evergreen marrying and having a child, which causes Juvia to become flustered over the thought of having children with Gray. Hoping to go out and cheer for Gray now that she is no longer participating in the trial, she offers to go look for fellow candidate Mest and his partner Wendy who haven't returned to the camp after failing their trial, but becomes frustrated when Erza decides to accompany her. The two found on injured Levy who tells them about the fight occurring between Gajeel and two member of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart. After Gajeel's victory, Yomazu, one of Gajeel's opponents, reveals to them about their invation if Tenrou Island. This made Erza activate Condition Red, which prompts all of the guild members present on the island at the time to ready for battle to defend Tenrou Island from the invaders. On the other side of the island, while following Cana and Lucy, Gray and Loki came out of their hiding place when they noticed Erza's signal. Together, they battle againsts the members of Grimoire Heart. When they encountered Caprico, Loki separates from the group. As the three walk together, Cana suggests that they split up. Gray has reluctant at first but they soon separate. While walking around the island he senses someone's presence. He hides behind a tree and notices Ultear walking past, speaking about Zeref. He at first mistakes her for Ur, but realizes that she is not, but a member of Grimoire Heart, and wonders who she is and why she resembles Ur. Back to Erza and Juvia, they were soon approached by Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory after defeating countless members from Grimoire Heart. Juvia is surprised by the young age of their opponent, but Erza senses a bizarre magical power from Meredy and warns Juvia not to underestimate her. Before their fight, Meredy reveals her guild's plan to awaken Zeref and create a world where non-magic users cannot survive Juvia is further shocked when Meredy's Maguilty Sodom attack is able to harm her water body, and is completely overwhelmed by her until she is knocked down. Throughout the battle, Meredy ranks her opponents in the order she plans to kill them, with Juvia being the low-ranked thirteenth place and Erza being ranked fourth. Despite her injuries, Juvia snaps to attention upon hearing the name of the number one member of Fairy Tail she will kill last is Gray. Meredy's declaration that she would never forgive Gray for causing pain to her beloved guild mate Ultear brings Juvia to her feet in an eerie, dissonant rage that unnerves both Meredy and Erza. She suddenly begins fighting Meredy with ease and new-found determination that Erza notices she hadn't displayed during her earlier trial. She tells Erza to search for Wendy and Gray, deciding to fight Meredy on her own, and covers Erza's escape when Meredy tries to prevent it. Meredy decides to create a Sensory Link between Juvia and Gray to synchronize their senses, thus making Gray feel the pain of the attacks Meredy unleashes on Juvia. Juvia is overcome with pleasure over the thought of being one with Gray, but knowing that Meredy plans to kill him only increases her strength and will to fight. Noticing this, Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself so that both Juvia and Gray will feel the pain of Juvia's attacks, and to ensure that Gray will die no matter which one of them dies. With her senses connected with Gray's, Meredy decides to kill herself to end Gray's life, but Juvia stops her by breaking her own leg. Unwilling to take anyone's life, not even that of an enemy, Juvia declares that all three of them can live. Meredy still tries to kill herself anyway, but Juvia rushes forward and hugs her; as she does, Meredy's memories of her happiness with Ultear flood her mind. Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to live for the ones she loves, as she does. Her emotions reach Meredy through her Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. The two reach an understanding and collapse, discontinuing their fight as Meredy lifts her Sensory Link off of the three. When the Sensory Link cast on him disappears and he begins to wipe away the tears caused by them, Ultear appears behind him and asks if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her, because they are comrades. After Ultear explains the story she told Gray that it was a lie and reveals her true motivations to Meredy, she finds Juvia and conjures a sword to kill her. Before she can make the killing blow, Gray blocks the attack and brings Juvia away from Ultear. He says he figured that she was lying, telling Ultear he didn't believe a single word she said from the start. Though Juvia is unconscious, she manages to hear Gray state his will to live with his friends and smiles. Gray wakes Juvia and asks her to chase after Meredy as she tries to escape with Zeref. However, her movements are impeded since she had broken her own leg, forcing Juvia to crawl after Meredy. While Gray is distracted with seeing if the just-woken Juvia is fine and chasing after Meredy, Ultear kicks him in the face. Ultear approaches Gray, admits she didn't want to fight him because he is her mother's beloved student but he had chosen to be killed in the cruelest way. However, Gray has no patience for Ultear's threatening words and delivers the first attack, an icy punch right into Ultear's face. The two continue to exchange blows and when Gray retaliates by tackling her, barely missing her Magic Sword, they start rolling on the ground while they argue, Gray asking her what made her like that and Ultear yelling for him to shut up because he won't understand. Their rolling takes them down a cliff and they crash into the water below. As they fall, Ultear recalls her past. She suddenly snaps back to reality and sees Gray assuming the position for Ice Make. He attacks with Ice-Make: Gungnir, finally defeating her. Much later, Juvia continues to chase Meredy until the two run into Zancrow, who accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear and attacks them, knocking them aside. Zancrow takes Zeref for himself and mockingly reveals that Ultear was responsible for the destruction of Meredy's hometown, angering Juvia. At that moment, Zeref reawakens and, uttering the name Acnologia, unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious. Later, while walking, Gray is about to collapse out of exhaustion, but is then caught by Erza, who asks him if he's okay. Gray states that it seems that he always needs to be saved by somebody. Erza replies that she's the same, too. Natsu's group arrives, overhears the words said, and with a big grin, Natsu tells them that he is the same too. The reunited Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily, prepares for the final battle against Hades. After Hades realizes his heart was destroyed, which was done by Happy and Carla. With his heart destroyed and his power source gone, Hades is defeated by Natsu, Erza, and Gray. The battle ends and the Exceed finally arrive while being chased by Grimore Heart members. Natsu and the others have already run out of Magic, but then the members in the camp come to the rescue. When the enemies run away from them everyone started to celebrate their victory. Shortly Gray realizes Juvia isn't there so he asks Freed about her but he didn't know anything about her because she didn't come back to the camp. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Juvia manages to crawl back to camp, still injured. She apologizes for letting Zeref get away and comically requests Gray to punish her, but Gray refuses to fulfill her masochistic hobby. The guild's celebration is interrupted when the black dragon Acnologia appears and begins its rampage, terrifying everyone present.Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild as Makarov overs their escape by fighting the dragon. When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back and go all out against the dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind. X791 Arc Gray and Juvia, along with everyone on Tenrou Island are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. They later watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them with one of the three great Magics of the guild, Fairy Sphere, and then disappears.They return to the Fairy Tail Guild is welcomed back by Romeo. At the party celebrating their return, Gray is surprised when Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby, Jura Neekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Lyon's confession angers Gray as Juvia starts making a complex love chart afterwards. Later on, Gray and Lyon meet alone. Lyon asks Gray if he knew people named Ultear and Meredy, and then tells him shocking information about them. Key of the Starry Sky Arc When Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance in preparation for an upcoming job at a ball, Gray interrupts the two, claiming that dancing looks like a lot of fun but he is later scolded by Lucy. Juvia, who was watching the two the whole time, is jealous. She fiercely declares that if Gray will strip and dance, she will do the same, shocking some of the other Fairy Tail members. She does get her wish though, as Gray eventually dances with her. A few days later, Juvia hears that Gray and Erza are going to go on a mission together, much to her dismay. Not liking the idea of the two alone, Juvia follows them secretly, and hides behind bushes. She hears a conversation between Erza and Gray, but misinterprets it and gets scared about what will happen next. Erza then notices that the bandits have arrived, much to Juvia’s relief, as nothing more can happen if they are busy fighting. When Gray is having difficulty defeating the Vanish Brothers, Juvia decides that she will help and almost reveals herself, but Gray exclaims something, surprising her, and she stays hidden. Gray then defeats his opponents, which makes Juvia proud of him. Grand Magic Games Arc On the first day battles finished, Juvia joins the Fairy Tails "post-defeat celebration" with the rest of the guild. After learning that Lucy and Gray were still back at their lodgings, Juvia allows her imagination to go wild with a scenario involving the two. After Makarov gives an encouraging speech, Juvia is seen blushing as Gray gets progressively more naked. Before Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel, Juvia is asked by Levy, who will she supports, Lamia Scale (which is directly to Lyon) or Mermaid Heel (which pertains to Milliana). Just then, Juvia only wants to partner up with Gray. With her imagination, again, she plan to ignore her guild members being defeated so that she can partner up to Gray. More Details *Because of Alzack and Bisca not being able to tell the other how they feel, they oftentimes watch Gray and Juvia as seen when Gray was teaching Juvia how to eat Caramade Franks, wishing that their relationship would be like theirs. As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Bisca and Alzack like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out. Category:Gruvia Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help